far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Tarnarous
The Siege of Tarnarous was a 4 year siege conducted by the Trade Federation against the United States Military in the Nevada desert during the Far Away War, during the Tarnarous Theater which lasted from 1993 up until 1997. The Siege was constantly disastrous over the American forces and civilians trapped in the Desert in which the Trade Federation would constantly pound the entire area in either an Artillery bombardment or aerial bombing run. The Trade Federation had managed to conduct multiple attacks against the United States military, from April 2nd, 1993 up to December 22nd, 1994 but were often repelled due to strongly brave fighters, the Trade Federation would often launch an bombardment from Droid Bombers or artillery when ever their attack failed, but even with long destructive attacks against the region, the United States would still not surrender. By May 2nd, 1995, the Trade Federation were able to reinforce their ranks outside Tarnarous, eventually hitting Tarnarous, with even more stronger and fiercer attacks, then in the year 1994, but these attacks would still prove to be useless against breaking through the strong American defenses. By September 21st, 1995, the Trade Federation deployed a single Battle ship over the Tarnarous region, where it prevented any American Fighter jets from leaving the ground, eventually causing the Trade Federation to make more advances against the American defenses. This effect would constantly weaken the American air forces in the region, for about 5 months up until February 13th, of 1996, where team Bravo, was transported to the Battle ship and entered through the ships hanger before the shields were brought up, the team was successful in destroying the ship from within, with the use of a home manufactured nuclear device clearing the skies over Tarnarous, but lost their lives in the process, Bravo would later down in history as the first Earth Humans to successfully destroy a Trade Federation Battleship. On May 2nd, 1996, the Trade Federation Invaded and destroyed the American garrison in the Town of Osiris during a thunder storm, where they not long occupied the down and eventually surrounding the entire Desert by February 2nd 1996. By 1996, the American soldiers and refugees, were eventually weakening from lack of food, and resources that Tarnarous was able to require, as by this year, the entire planet was under Trade Federation occupation, except for this one portion of Desert in Nevada, however the Americans were still able to fight off and hold their defenses, however on April 16th, the Americans launched a successful counter attack against the Trade Federation at St Horsaint liberating the town and forcing the Federation away from the Northern front, eventually relieving pressure off the outer defenses. The Siege ended by November 7th, of 1997, when the Trade Federation were then ordered by an Unidentified Neiomediean, to advance on the field and take it by force, eventually initating the Battle of Tarnarous, that lasted up until 1998, where the final remnants against Trade Federation were defeated at Khan City on October 21st, 1998. ''Trivia'' Category:Far Away War Category:Far Away War Engagements Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:Tarnarous Theater (1993-1998) Category:Occupation of Earth Era (Far Away War)